A common problem with using lotions, moisturizers, oils, colloids or other liquids designed to be applied to the body, is that the liquids are sometimes cold, cool or uncomfortable when being applied. This problem is compounded when the liquid has been stored in a cold area. Another common problem with using such liquids is that when the container is relatively empty, the liquid tends to line the inside of the container instead of pooling at the bottom where most dispenser systems access the liquid.